


Keep Fighting

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, Black asks N if he wants to keep fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "Isshushipping, Zombie apocalypse."

"The big question is whether we even want to keep fighting or not," Black would often ask in a whisper when they were too exhausted to run any more, as he checked that they still had two bullets should they need them.

"Don’t give up, we can find a cure," N said, ever optimistic, as he went over his formulae by tracing them on Black’s skin.

"I’ll fight as long as you do," Black would resign, but he knew that wouldn’t be long enough.


End file.
